


They say you're a freak when we're having fun

by larrysperm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry boxeador, Humor, Louis profesor, M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysperm/pseuds/larrysperm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry quiere ser boxeador profesional, pero no sabe leer, ni escribir. Louis es su profesor particular y tiene hasta primavera para enseñarle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They say you're a freak when we're having fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Micaela_larry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micaela_larry/gifts).



> Se supone que es comedia pero me salio cualquier cosa (? Espero te guste

Harry estaba subiendo de a dos escalones en su carrera, pero no podía llegar a la cima y volverse famoso, no por un problema en su habilidad en el boxeo, ni nada por el estilo, él era muy bueno en ello; era por no saber leer, ni escribir. Tuvo oportunidades de aprender cuando dejó la escuela de pequeño, en la cual no había llegado a terminar el primer año; varias profesoras de su pueblo le quisieron enseñar en su tiempo libre, porque no trabajaba todo el tiempo; e incluso, su madre, quien había tenido otra suerte de joven, fue pobre también, pero trabajaba para una familia francesa, ellos fueron buenos con ella y le enseñaron a leer, escribir y hablar francés. Pero Harry, aún teniendo todas esas oportunidades, nunca quiso, no sintió que le hacía falta (aparte de que no le gustara para nada), le estaba yendo bien en eso del boxeo, así que ¿Para que necesitaba leer o escribir? Las palabras lastimaban, lo sabía con certeza, pero no era un golpe como lo que él necesitaba para ganar una pelea.  
Pero todo cambió, cuando, una mañana, Liam, su representante, un hombre unos cuantos años mayor que él, le dijo que no tenía opción, tenía que aprender a leer y escribir, no era bien para nadie más que para él. Fue divertida y extraña la forma en la que se enteró. Llegó al club donde entrena cerca de las nueve de la mañana y cuando entró a los vestidores se encontró con Liam sonriendo ampliamente en su dirección. Fue como si lo hubiera estado esperando con la sonrisa en su rostro, no desde que llegó, Harry supone, pero si desde que escuchó pasos afuera o la puerta abrirse. Le respondió con otra sonrisa, bastante diferente; con el entrecejo fruncido y solo curvando una de las esquinas de su boca.  
— ¿Qué? — Pregunto, porque aunque también sonrió, evidentemente confundido, Liam no le aclaró nada.  
— Recibí un contrato para una pelea en Londres— Le informó en un tono emocionado, pero algo estaba mal, porque si fueran solo buenas noticias, Liam usaría otro tono y no lo hubiera recibido solo con una sonrisa que podría asustar que no lo conociera.  
—¿Pero...? — Preguntó, levantando una de sus cejas y dejando caer su bolso en uno de los bancos que había.  
— Tienes que firmarlo... — Hizo una pausa, en la que suspiro y mostró una mueca. — Y no sabes leer, ni escribir—  
— ¿Y no hay alguna forma en la que pueda como...? — Desvío la mirada, mientras buscaba mentalmente la palabra que necesitaba. —...Fingir que sé? — Termino diciendo con duda en su voz.  
"No, necesitas un certificado que lo diga" Suspiro, sabiendo lo que quizás vendría. "Te busqué un profesor particular, se llama Louis y lo conocerás en unos días. Tienes que aprender más rápido de lo que deberías, nos dieron hasta primavera después de que le conté tu problema"  
Harry asistió, mordiendo su labio inferior. No se quejó mucho, ni se negó, no era un nene, lo entendía, si debía hacerlo lo haría. Solo estaba desalentado, no le gustaba la idea, siempre le fue difícil aprender cualquier cosa, le había parecido horrible lo poco del año que hizo de escuela, no se había acostumbrado, las cosas nunca le salieron bien y los otros niños se burlaban de él por ello, se había sentido muy mal allí, así fue como la terminó dejando, al fin y al cabo.  
Estuvo desalentado y malhumorado respecto a la idea hasta que conoció a su profesor particular, un castaño de ojos azules y un culo como ningún otro, quizás no estaba entusiasmado por aprender, pero algo era algo. Como Liam lo había prometido, lo conoció un par de días después. Al igual que cuando le dio la noticia que debía aprender a leer y a escribir, fue en el vestuario del club. Pero no fue antes de que comience a entrenar, sino después; cuando estaba todo sudoroso y cansado.  
Su ahora profesor particular estaba parado con Liam, a un costado de donde él siempre dejaba sus cosas. Conversaban y parecía que no era serio, porque ambos reían, lo que le hizo sonreír cuando se estaba acercando con pasos lentos.  
Se acercó por detrás, por lo cual lo primero que vio de Louis fue su cabello castaño corto, su espalda y luego su trasero y ¡que trasero! Harry se lo quedó mirando por segundos que parecieron eternos. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que había llamado la atención de Liam, lo estaba mirando. Harry meneó ambas cejas, sonriendo divertido, desviando la mirada desde el culo de Louis, hasta al rostro de Liam. El castaño rodó los ojos y rió divertido, lo que llamó la atención de Louis, quien giró hacía Harry. Lo miró de arriba abajo, con una mirada lasciva que quizás Harry estaba imaginando pero esperaba que no fuera así.  
— Hola— Saludó Harry con una sonrisa ladeada. 

Louis le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza animado y una sonrisa amplia. Tenía rasgos afilados, femeninos, labios finos, usaba lentes negros y debajo se veían unos hermosos ojos azules. Harry no pudo mirar su rostro con mucho detenimiento porque en seguida Liam llamó su atención.  
— Ve a ducharte— Le ordenó suavemente, divertido con la escena y con la forma en la que Harry miraba a Louis. — Después Louis irá contigo a casa y te dará su primera clase—  
— Está bien, pero no me molestaría que también me acompañará a la ducha— " Comentó divertido y guiño un ojo en su dirección, antes de tomar su bolso e ir hacía las duchas.  
— ¡Harry! — Advirtió Liam y Louis solo rió bajo, aunque por lo que pudo ver antes de girar, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.  
-  
Después de la ducha, en la primera clase, Louis le enseñó el abecedario a Harry, le hizo repetir letra por letra hasta que más o menos lo supo. A Harry no le costó aprenderlo, recordaba su existencia de la escuela, o en el primer año que hizo. Tampoco fue que lo aprendió en seguida, porque después de que Louis se fue solo sabía cantar las primeras letras. Louis le dejó a Harry la tarea de terminar de aprenderlo y continuó con otra cosa: hacer que Harry comience a escribir. Fueron actividades simples, como que siguiera las formas de las letras en una hoja lisa y las practicara varias veces. Las hojas no tenían reglones, por lo que a Harry le salían grandes y deformes todas las letras. Eso lo irritaba y soltaba gruñidos con cada letra fallida. Louis le dijo que no había problema, la idea era que le salieran mal hasta que no fuera así. Eso se iba a dar con el tiempo. 

Aprender se sentía muy diferente a cuando era pequeño. No era tedioso, no se distraía tanto, ni se sentía un tonto; si se irritaba cuando las cosas no le salían, pero eso tenía que ver con su personalidad (era persistente y no le gustaba perder, quiere creer que por eso le va bien en el boxeo).  
A diferencia de cuando tenía seis años, ahora, tenía razones para aprender: su carrera, y un profesor particular con un buen culo que capta su total atención. 

 

Cuando se estaba por ir, Louis le informó que sus clases serían solo una vez a la semana pero varias horas. Serían intensas y él tendría bastante tarea. Esto era porque Liam no quería que dejara su intenso entrenamiento; las clases eran importantes, sí, pero tenías responsabilidades y peleas menos importantes que debía ganar si quería más contratos como ese.  
Louis le dejó de tarea terminar de aprender el abecedario y hacer varias hojas más para que llenara con letras. Harry no tuvo problema en terminar los deberes que le dejó, los hacía cuando volvía de los entrenamientos. No hizo todo en un día, porque creía que si lo iba haciendo en el transcurso de la semana iba a aprender mejor, ya que iba a repasar lo que veía todos los días.  
Para cuando llegó su segunda clase, Harry ya había hecho su tarea. Repasaron sus errores y continuaron con palabras, Harry debía escribirlas, todavía en hojas sin renglones. Ese mismo día pasaron a escribir oraciones en hojas con renglones; esta segunda clase duró más que la primera, desde la mañana hasta la tarde, prácticamente pasaron todo el día juntos. Ese día Harry no entreno, lo que le resulto raro, porque entrenaba todos los días, por lo menos unas pocas horas desde hace años.  
Almorzaron juntos, mientras hablaban sobre sus vidas. Harry le habló de su madre, su hermana y de la vida que llevaron. Que fue difícil en un principio; su madre quedó embarazada de Gemma cuando era adolescente, su padre se hizo cargo, aunque cuando volvió a quedar embarazada, de él, la abandonó. Louis le habló sobre su madre y sus hermanos; sobre que estaba estudiando letras y como a su madre le hacía falta dinero comenzó a buscar trabajo. No podía trabajar en un colegio o un instituto como profesor porque todavía no tenía su título, pero como estaba en su último año podía participar en un proyecto de la universidad que le permitía enseñar, con certificado, a personas que hayan dejado el colegio y no supieran ni leer, ni escribir.  
Después del almuerzo, volvió a escribir oraciones que Louis le indicaba que debía escribir, pero era diferente su relación, menos profesional. Harry hacía chistes y Louis se reían, o interrumpían un rato los ejercicios para hablar o contarse anécdotas que recordaban con lo leído o escrito. Louis no podía avanzar a enseñarle ortografía, ni gramática, porque Harry todavía no leía, solo copia letra por letra, sin relacionarlas. 

Su tercer clase fue bastante parecida, solo que le enseñó a escribir su nombre. Hizo que repitiera su nombre en varias hojas, hasta que estuviera seguro de cómo era y lo supiera escribir por memoria. 

— La cuarta clase deberá esperar, — Le dijo Harry cuando Louis comenzó a guardar sus cosas al terminar la clase. — La semana que viene tengo una pelea y debo entrenar un poco más de lo que lo estaba haciendo— Le explicó segundos más tarde, mientras seguía con la mirada los movimientos de Louis. 

— Genial, — Le contestó con una sonrisa. — Iré a verte entonces— Murmuró pero Harry pensó que era solo una promesa, porque Louis le comentó antes que el boxeo no le gustaba mucho y que era más un chico del fútbol.  
-  
Salió furioso de la habitación, tenía el rostro sonrojado y tenso, su cuerpo brillaba por culpa del sudor. Había salido de forma brusca y decidida del ring apenas terminó la pelea, estaba más enojado que nunca; peor de cuando perdía una pelea, porque sabía perder, sabía admitir que había boxeadores mejores que él y que le podían ganar justamente, no era perfecto, después de todo. Pero no podía aceptar perder por una estupidez, porque mover la cabeza hacía un puño era algo estúpido y haberlo hecho por distraerse porque Louis estaba entre la gente lo hacía doblemente estúpido.  
Caminó rápidamente hacía las duchas, tenía pensado darse una con agua fría para tranquilizarse un poco y no encontrarse con nadie en su camino; de ser así, podía llegar a tratar mal a quien no merecía, solo porque había sido un estúpido frente a muchas personas. Se dio una ducha, no preocupándose tanto en limpiarse, sino más en tranquilizarse bajo el agua, era algo que creía que podía calmar a cualquiera, por lo menos con él siempre fue así. Cuando salió, se encontró, en el vestuario, con Liam, Josh, su entrenador, y algunos de sus compañeros que habían ido a ver la pelea.

— ¿Que fue eso? — Preguntó Josh con el ceño fruncido. Era un hombre cerca de sus sesenta, era morocho pero ya estaba tan canoso que no se le notaba. Entrenaba a adolescentes aficionados, jóvenes buscando aprender para volverse profesionales y algunos pocos profesionales.  
— Me distraje— Murmuró Harry con la mandíbula tensa.

— Eso lo noté— Habló Josh con un tono de voz dura, alzando una ceja. — Pero no te pueden pasar cosas como esas si quieres contratos para peleas serias y que te lleven más allá

— Lo sé, solo... — Suspiró frustrado, pasando las manos por su cara. — No volverá a pasar

— Eso espero— Dijo Josh con una mueca y sin más, salió de la habitación con paso lento. Cuando estuvo fuera de los vestidores, Niall, un boxeador que entrena con él comenzó a reír a carcajadas, casi doblándose en dos. Sus otros compañeros también rieron, pero menos escandalosamente que Niall.

— ¿Te das cuenta lo idiota que fuiste? — Le preguntó Niall en forma de burla, riendo. — Se supone que tienes que evitar el golpe

Harry bufó, rodando sus ojos, porque ¿qué otra reacción podía esperar de Niall?  
— Lo sé, fui un idiota— Murmuró, con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.  
— Si que lo fuiste, sino te hubiera grabado igual podría recordar de por vida como tu rostro fue directo al puño— Bromeó Niall y suspiró, todavía riendo un poco. Después de unos segundos se aclaró la garganta y volvió a hablar: — Y esta noche vas a ser más idiota y salir con nosotros ¿no? — Murmuró Niall, levantando ambas cejas. — Así te distraes un poco— Argumentó cuando no vio muy convencido a Harry.  
— Para ti todo es una escusa para salir— Bufó Harry, pero no molesto, sino divertido.  
— No. Para salir contigo todo es una escusa, para yo salir no necesito escusas— Dijo y movió su mano hacía atrás en la altura de su cuello, como si tuviera cabello y lo estuviera tirando hacía atrás. Harry puso los ojos en blanco.  
-  
Tardaron un poco en decidir el lugar al que ir; Nick quería ir a uno, mientras que Niall a otro, pero Niall  
terminó cediendo a la opción de Nick. Era un pub, que tenía una pista a un costado junto con una barra, al otro costado había sillones y algunas mesas  
apartadas. Se sentaron en unos sillones de una esquina y pidieron unas cuantas cervezas. 

No era algo que podían hacer todos los días, el entrenador no les dejaba ni fumar, ni tomar alcohol. Les perjudicaba después el entrenamiento, ya que todo les costaba más, ya sea en su resistencia, provocada por el cigarrillo o por pesadez o dolor de cabeza por el alcohol. De igual forma, salían de vez en cuando, pero Niall y Zayn sabían bien como incumplir la norma sin ser notados. 

Se la pasaron conversando, bromeando y tomando cerveza. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo los chicos se burlaron de Harry y repetían una y otra vez el vídeo que Niall grabó de la pelea. Harry no se podía quejar, después de todo, el también se burlaba de ellos por cosas así.

Continuaron así hasta que Zayn salió afuera para fumar y Niall se levantó con la escusa de invitar una chica a bailar. Nick y Harry lo veían y se reían por las formas en que las chicas lo rechazaban, hasta que una chica aceptó y se fue con él a la pista. 

Todavía con una sonrisa en la boca, Harry llevó su vaso de cerveza a su boca y tomó un trago, pero se atraganto con éste cuando vio a Louis entrar por la puerta. Nick se río y le golpeó levemente la espalda, mientras que Louis le sonreía a la distancia.  
Estaba con una castaña, que tenía mechones de su cabello de colores, y un rubio. Se sentaron a unas mesas de ellos y también pidieron cervezas. Harry conversaba con Nick, aunque estaba bastante distraído con Louis, ya que lo miraba cada tanto. 

Eso fue hasta que Nick salió con Zayn para fumar, porque Louis se levantó de su mesa a los minutos, diciéndole algo a sus amigos antes. Harry aposto mentalmente que se sentaría con él, pero perdió consigo mismo cuando fue directamente a la barra. Louis habló con el chico que atendía y señaló su mesa, Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero cambió su expresión cuando Louis giró y caminó hacía él, sentándose después frente a él. 

 

— Pedí una cerveza, como una forma de disculparme contigo por hacer que te atragantes hace un rato y te golpeen esta tarde— Murmuró y Harry pudo sentir un tono de burla, así que le sonrió divertido. 

— No fue tan malo si te vienes a sentar conmigo por ello— Contestó Harry, aún sonriendo.

— Me gusta como piensas— Murmuro Louis y se pusieron a hablar, aunque fueron interrumpidos por el mesero. 

Les traía la cerveza y dos vasos, aunque ya había varios de Harry y los demás. Junto a la botella y los vasos, les dejó, con una sonrisa amable, un pequeño papel. Era una fotocopia en blanco y negro, como una propaganda, con un título en letras grandes y un pequeño texto debajo. Harry lo tomó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.  
— Especial fiesta... — Murmuró Harry con el ceño fruncido y Louis volteó a verlo confundido. Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta, Harry había leído. Sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus dientes. 

Louis entendía la expresión de Harry, se había sentido así, entre confundido y tonto, a los seis, cuando leyó por primera vez. Fue en el colegio, estaba copiado de la pizarra un texto que escribió su profesora. Escribía letra por letra, hasta que de repente se dio cuenta que formaban una palabra, se había sentido un completo tonto. Recuerda todavía perfectamente el sentimiento, no tanto el momento porque fue hace bastante. 

— Harry, leíste— Murmuró emocionado segundos después y se acercó para abrazarlo por los hombros. 

— Lo hice— respondió Harry, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Dejó el papel en la mesa y correspondió al abrazo un poco incomodo. 

Tiempo después, volvieron Nick y Zayn a la mesa, Harry les presentó a Louis y los chicos le hicieron preguntas y bromas a Harry sobre lo bien que seguro aprendía. Aunque los chicos se pasaron haciéndole bromas y burlándose de él, Harry la pasó bien.  
-  
Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó de malhumor, no por la resaca, dolor de cabeza o algo por el estilo, sino porque alguien insistía en quererlo despierto, cuando todo lo que quería era dormir. Habían tocado el timbre de su casa varias veces, molestándolo. Cuando se despertó con la primera vez que sonó el timbre, pensó que se iría después de un tiempo sino iba a atender, pero se equivocó, porque ahí estaba levantándose de su cama después de la sexta vez que esta persona tocaba su timbre. No esperaba que pudiera comportarse cuando abriera la puerta, su humor de esa mañana, después de beber y no dormir mucho como acostumbraba, no era para nada lindo. Tampoco esperaba que al otro lado de la puerta estuviera Louis. 

Frunció el ceño, porque ¿Louis no estuvo ayer con él y se quedó hasta tarde? ¿Qué hacía tan despierto a las nueve de la mañana?  
Entró en su sala sin permiso. Tenía bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos y una actitud ansiosa, como si estuviera apurado. 

— Supongo que estabas dormido, lo siento— Murmuro bajo, como preocupado o con pena de haberlo despertado y una mueca en sus labios. — Pensé en una buena forma para enseñarte— Dijo después y su tono de voz era diferente, de la nada sonaba más alegre. 

— ¿Como haces para estar tan despierto después de haber salido anoche? — Preguntó Harry, ignorando por completo lo que Louis decía. 

— Bueno, — Murmuró, encogiendo los hombros, despreocupado. —Soy estudiante, es costumbre no dormir

Entonces Louis fue directamente a la cocina, donde estuvo dándole clases y comenzó a vaciar su mochila en la mesa. Harry lo había seguido con la mirada, atontado y adormilado. 

Reaccionó, después de unos cuantos segundos, y fue también hacía la cocina, se sentó en una de las sillas y siguió mirando lo que Louis hacía. Louis se detuvo y lo miró, sonriendo divertido. 

—Bien, no estás para nada acostumbrado tú, — Murmuro en un tono divertido, burlón. —Te haré café

—No tomó café— Le contestó Harry y por la cara de Louis, pensó mejor en lo que dijo, quizás era un tipo de delito. — ¿Qué? — Preguntó, con una ceja alzada. 

— ¿Como que no tomas café? ¿Cómo te mantienes despierto? — Preguntó, con los ojos bien abiertos y un tono de sorpresa. 

—Eh... — Dudó Harry, frunciendo el ceño. —Duermo— Murmuro inseguro. 

—Wow— Exclamó Louis, todavía sorprendido. —Eres raro— Comentó, mas desinteresado. —Igual sé cómo puedo despertarte

— ¿Sí? ¿Cómo? — Preguntó Harry curioso y se puso mucho más curioso cuando Louis le sonrió de lado, lascivamente, y le tiró un pequeño libro, diciéndole "Me leerás".

 

Harry tomó el pequeño libro infantil y leyó el título en voz alta, lento y entrecortado: Blancanieves y los siete enanitos. Giró hacía Louis al terminar la última palabra del título y alzó una de sus cejas, preguntándole si era en serio sin palabras. Louis se encogió de hombros.  
—Se lo saqué a una de las gemelas— Se explicó e hizo una seña para que continuara.  
Harry se río y así lo hizo: "Había una vez una princesa llamada Blancanieves..."  
Estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que no notó que Louis estaba debajo de la mesa y acomodado entre sus piernas, hasta que sintió sus manos en la cinturilla de su pantalón. Se sobresaltó y dejó el libro en la mesa de golpe.  
— ¿Qué haces? — Pregunto nervioso Harry, mirando hacia Louis con el ceño fruncido.  
—Te enseño de otra forma— Le dijo con una sonrisa amplía, pretendiendo ser inocente. —Mientras estés leyendo te la chupare  
Harry abrió los ojos grandes y se quedó mirándolo, hasta que Louis le ordenó volver a leer. Harry lo hizo y Louis bajó su pantalón de pijama con su ayuda, dejando libre su pene. Estaba flácido, porque definitivamente no esperaba que Louis hiciera esto. Pero, sin embargo, Louis se encargó muy bien de ponerlo duro, tomándolo con su mano y acariciándolo. Harry se trababa en su lectura, dejaba de leer por un tiempo y volvía a hacerlo cuando Louis se detenía, o soltaba suspiros o gemidos interrumpiéndose.  
Cuando Harry estuvo completamente duro, Louis tomó la base de su miembro con su mano, apretándolo ligeramente, y lamió la cabeza, quitando con su lengua las gotas de presemen. Después de saborearlo por unos segundos introdujo la glande en su boca, succionando despacio pero con fuerza. Harry soltó un gemido ronco y con dificultad continúo leyendo. Nunca había hecho algo así, cuando tenía sexo, tenía sexo. No pensaba o hacía otra cosa. Esto era una total nueva experiencia para él.  
Jugó varios minutos con su glande, volviendo loco a Harry. Le daba varias lamidas para después succionar con fuerza, raspando ligeramente con sus dientes. La respiración de Harry estaba agitada, se escuchaba y se notaba en la forma en la que leía, entrecortado y lento, Louis suponía que también era porque recién había empezado a leer, pero se notaba que su boca también tenía algo que ver.  
Sorprendió a Harry, cuando, de repente, hundió su pene en su garganta, succionando y acariciando con su lengua lo que podía. Entonces lo hizo varias veces, introduciendo el miembro de Harry y sacándolo de sus labios. Con su mano seguía apretando la base, pero no muy fuerte, la presión era apenas.  
Harry se corrió dos páginas antes de terminar el cuento, Louis tragó la mayor parte, pero algunas gotas corrían de sus labios. El rizado lo miró cuando la sensación del orgasmo terminó de recorrer su cuerpo. Louis, con su semen corriendo de su boca, sus ojos brillosos, su erección apretada en sus pantalones, y una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. 

Las clases de Louis nunca volvieron a ser como antes. 

-  
Para los primeros días de primavera, Harry había aprendido bastante; leer y escribir ya completamente incluido. Leía corrido, aunque a veces se trababa, había pasado de leer libros infantiles con poca carga de texto a revistas, y de revistas a libros más grandes. Su primer libro fue el principito.  
En la escritura no le había ido tan bien; sabía escribir pero no lo hacía del todo prolijo, era una letra parecida a la de un doctor. Había escrito varios dictados de Louis, copiado textos y cosas personales, pero su cursiva seguía siendo mala. Pero bueno, su firma le gustaba, lo que era lo importante.  
También había aprendido un montón de cosas leyendo, sobre biología, como funcionaba el cuerpo y ese tipo de cosas; cosas que leyó en libros de primaria para niños. Sobre animales salvajes, domésticos, insectos y arácnidos, lo que más le gustó sobre ello fue aprender que si su gato lo lamía era porque lo apreciaba. Leyó varias historias y libros, le gustaba mucho leer sobre el kamasutra, aprendió posiciones sexuales que le enseñó a Louis, como una forma de corresponder el favor.  
Así pasó los meses Harry, entrenando y aprendiendo, hasta que llegó el gran día; el día donde firmaría el importante contrato. Estuvo bastante nervioso los días anteriores, se irritaba mucho y trataba de entrenar más de lo normal para quitar tensión de su cuerpo.  
Cuando llegó el día, se decepcionó un poco, no porque no fuera algo especial el contrato, sino porque él esperaba algo más serio, u otra cosa. Pero lo que obtuvo fue una gran pila de papeles que debía leer y firmar, uno por uno. Fue tedioso, pero algo interesante pasó después: le ofrecieron algo así como una gira si ganaba la pelea, iría a peleas en América, Estados unidos y algunos países de centro América. La noticia le alegró mucho, no podía esperar para contársela a sus compañeros y a Louis, quien aparte de ser su profesor y una persona con la que follaba, era su amigo.  
Ellos nunca hablaron de ser más que eso, de tener una relación romántica, no les interesa, está bien como están, después de todo. Se quieren, sin arreglos o hablarlo antes, ambos son monógamos, y muy buenos amigos.  
-  
Cuando Harry le dijo a Louis, él se alegró mucho y le prometió hacerle una despedida privada, y ahora, tenía que cumplir su promesa. Harry acababa de ganar la pelea, lo abrazaron primero sus amigos y familiares que habían ido a ver la pelea en Londres y por ultimo Louis, quien lo estuvo esperando en el vestuario del club.  
Lo besó en el abrazo, despacio, con sonrisas en el medio, mostrando su orgullo y alegría por él con el gesto. Cuando se separaron, ambos sonreían, Harry estaba adolorido, cansado y sudoroso, pero no tanto como para no querer que Louis cumpla lo que le prometió, así que le preguntó sobre ello. Louis se rió, porque Harry parecía más emocionado por su promesa que por haber ganado una pelea tan importante como la que ganó.  
—Reserve una habitación en un hotel en el centro de Londres, iremos cuando vuelvas de darte un baño— Comentó con una sonrisa.  
-  
Apenas entraron en la habitación del hotel, Harry fue directamente a la cama, se echó boca arriba, todos sus rizos húmedos esparcidos en la almohada.  
—Estoy exhausto —Susurró desde la cama, Louis lo miró e hizo un puchero con sus labios.  
— ¿Como que exhausto? —Preguntó, mientras caminaba a la cama. Se quitó las zapatillas y se sentó en ésta. —Bueno, —Murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros y gateando sobre el colchón hasta Harry. —No tengo problemas en hacer todo el trabajo. —Soltó en un susurro y se sentó en el regazo de Harry, sus piernas a los costados de su cintura.  
Comenzó a mover su trasero y Harry sonrió, sintiendo su pene endurecerse por la fricción. Louis le devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó hacia abajo, juntado sus labios con los ajenos en un beso rudo, sus lenguas acariciándose entre sí. Sus manos recorrían los costados de Harry por debajo de su remera, la levantaba lentamente, disfrutando como Harry se estremecía con sus manos frías.  
Deteniendo el beso y separándose, le levantó su remera, obligándolo a levantar parte de su cuerpo de la cama para que pudiera quitársela por completo. Continuó con su pantalón y sus bóxers, levantándose antes, de mala gana, de su regazo. Aprovechando estar levantado, le hizo un show a Harry, quitándose la ropa con lentitud y diversión, le sonreía amplió, mientras que sus manos vagaban por su propio cuerpo quitando su ropa.  
Cuando por fin se desnudó, fue hasta su mochila, que había dejado en el sillón de la habitación, y sacó del bolsillo lubricante y un condón.  
Regresó después y se acomodó nuevamente en el regazo de Harry, cerró los ojos, soltando un gemido agudo y suave, cuando sintió la dura erección de Harry rozar su trasero. Rápidamente, abrió el lubricante y se preparó a sí mismo, haciéndole otro espectáculo a Harry con sus gestos y gemidos. Primero se preparó con un dedo, después de unos segundos de moverlo dentro de él, agregó otro, haciendo tijeras al poco tiempo. Ellos follaban seguido, así que no le hacía falta mucha preparación; fue por ello que no esperó mucho para colocarle el condón a Harry y tomar la base de su miembro y empezar a hundirlo en él, soltando un fuerte gemido y apretando la cadera de Harry con su mano.  
Hizo movimientos de ocho con su cadera, buscando que su interior se acostumbre antes de comenzar a penetrarse a sí mismo. Cuando se sintió listo, comenzó a moverse, embistiéndose a sí mismo con el pene de Harry, en diferentes ángulos, buscando su próstata. Al encontrarla soltó un fuerte gemido y se quedó quieto por un momento. Harry aprovechó ese momento para mover sus cadera hacía arriba y embestir a Louis duro varias veces, apretando con sus manos en su cadera.  
Louis jadeaba fuerte con cada embestida, rasguñando el abdomen de Harry con sus cortas uñas. Sabía que eso iba a pasar, Harry no le dejaba estar mucho tiempo al mando, y el día en el que ganó una pelea importante no iba a ser la excepción.  
Después de varios minutos, Harry giró a ambos en la cama, dejando a Louis sobre la cama con las piernas abiertas y él ubicado al medio de ellas. Comenzó a penetrarlo con más fuerza entonces, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Louis, dejó besos húmedos y calientes en la sensible piel, haciendo a Louis chillar. Sus manos se presionaban con fuerza en su cadera, dejando posible marcas.  
Ambos se corrieron no mucho después, Louis en su estomago y el de Harry, con un poco de ayuda de su mano, y Harry dentro del condón, gruñendo en el oído de Louis.  
Definitivamente iba a extrañar esto.


End file.
